kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby's Pinball Land
|re-released = 3DS Virtual Console |genre = Pinball |modes = Single player |ratings = |platforms = Game Boy |media = Cartridge }} Kirby's Pinball Land is a pinball ''Kirby'' game for the Game Boy that was originally released in Japan on November 27, 1993, and was then later released on November 30, 1993 in North America and in Europe on December 1, 1993. Kirby's Pinball Land stars Kirby, who plays the role of the ball. The game features three pinball tables, called Pinball Lands, each owned by a classic boss or mid-boss of the ''Kirby'' series: Whispy Woods, Kracko, and Poppy Bros. Sr. Gameplay The game plays out just like a game of pinball, with two flippers used to help keep Kirby in play as he bounces off walls, bumpers and enemies, scoring points by doing so. Each pinball table has three floors; Kirby must make his way up to the third floor, where a Warp Star that delivers Kirby to where the boss resides. After destroying all three bosses, a Warp Star appears that leads to a fight with King Dedede. After defeating Dedede, Kirby is brought back to the level selection screen and can play through the levels again indefinitely. Lives At the start of the game, Kirby has three lives. Extra lives can be gained by filling the 'EXTRA' letters on the level selection screen, scoring extremely well in some sub-games, or hitting rare 1UP icons in some Pinball Lands. If the ball falls through the bottom of the Pinball Land, Kirby will land on a springboard. If the player presses the 'A' button at just the right moment, Kirby will launch out of the hole without losing a life. The springboard shrinks over time, and it becomes much more difficult to save Kirby. If the player doesn't press the 'A' button at the right moment, Kirby loses one of his lives. When all lives are lost, the high score table is displayed, and the player has the option to add their high score to the table if it is in the top four high scores. Levels *Whispy Woods Land *Kracko Land *Poppy Brothers' Land Sub-games Each table also has its own sub-game, which can be accessed from the second floor of each table. When time runs out, Kirby is sent to the third floor. *The Whispy Woods Bonus Game is a breakout-style game, using the pinball flippers to keep two Kirby pinballs in play. The Kirbys can break bunches of blocks to score points. *The Kracko Land Bonus Game is an eating game, where one Kirby walks along some clouds near the top of the screen, and a Kirby pinball is used to knock up different items for him to eat. *The Poppy Brothers' Land Bonus Game is a soccer game, where two Kirbys try to shoot past a Squishy goalie into a goal to score points. Trivia *The game's default high-score table, which consists of ZEPHYRA, PHYSALI, DENDROB, and GERBERA, is a reference to the giant mecha anime Mobile Suit Gundam 0083; the robots used by the primary protagonists and antagonists are named "GP01 Zephyra'nthes", "GP02 '''Physali's", "GP03 'Dendrob'ium", and "'''Gerbera Tetra." *''Kirby's Pinball Land''’s engine was later used for Pokémon Pinball. *Kirby Brawlball, a pinball sub-game in Kirby Mass Attack, is largely inspired by Kirby's Pinball Land. In addition to using the same basic rules, its logo in the Japanese version is based off of Kirby's Pinball Land’s Japanese logo, and both games use a cat to indicate when the player successfully enters a code. *Of all the games in the Kirby series, Kirby's Pinball Land has the fastest full-game speedrun. The top run was finished with a time of 5:45 on October 12, 2017.Speedrun.com Music /Music}} Related Quotes Artwork Box Art KPL Boxart.jpg| Box Art KPL Boxart Back.jpg| Box Art back KPL Boxart J.jpg| Box Art Media KPL Cartridge.jpg| Cartridge KPL UK Cartridge.jpg| Cartridge KPL Ger Cartridge.jpg| Cartridge Demo_KPL.png| Demo Cartridge KPL_VC_Icon.png|Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console Home Menu icon Logo KPL logo.png| Logo KPL Logo J.png| Logo Gallery KPL Intro.png|King Dedede jumps up a series of bumpers in the introduction. KPL Title Screen.png|The title screen. KPL Warp Star.png|Kirby flies into the Pinball Land selection area on his Warp Star. KPL Pinball Land Selection.png|Kirby falls into the cannon, allowing him to choose which stage to enter. KPL Drain.png|Kirby falls through the drain of the bottom section of a stage and jumps back up. KPL Life Lost.png|Kirby mistimes his jump, causing him to lose a life. KPL Game Over.png|The game over screen. KPL Whispy Woods Land.png|Whispy Woods Land KPL Kracko Land.png|Kracko Land KPL Poppy Brothers Land.png|Poppy Brothers' Land External links *Official Nintendo Japan site *Official Nintendo Japan Virtual Console site *Official Nintendo of America site *Official Nintendo of Europe site References de:Kirby's Pinball Land es:Kirby's Pinball Land fr:Kirby's Pinball Land it:Kirby's Pinball Land ja:カービィのピンボール zh:弹珠卡比 Category:Games Category:1990s games Category:Kirby's Pinball Land Category:Miscellaneous spin-offs Category:Games with demos